The Mighty No 9 Fanfic Series!
by TheMightyGold
Summary: After the events of the game, Mighty No. 9, aka Beck decides its finally time to see what the world has to offer. Join him and his friends as he takes on the power of friendship with his fellow Mighty Numbers, love with his partner in missions, and ro-butt kicking at the newly built Battle Colisseum!


Chapter One: You Have To Call With Feelings

I don't own Mighty No. 9

Beck is a young robot/human boy who was created by Dr. William White, along with his friends. Of course he is the youngest, but he is special for because of 3 reasons: Beck was made with Xels, a mysterious energy force. He is the most human like out of the others, but the most important, he stopped a nation-wide crisis, when robots were going haywire and rampaging all across America.

Now young Beck trains everyday with his family and friends to continue fighting in what we know now as The Coliseum. Sorry, I had to give I little back-story. Now it's time for the main part to begin.

Beck was once again sent on another mission with Call (an emotionless robot assistant), and Brandish (a robot who is an expert with swords). Brand was resting peacefully, while Call was flying the helicopter and Beck was bored. They were sent to retrieve more ammo for Battalion, who is a freaking war machine. "So Call," Beck said trying to make small talk. "Yes Mighty No. 9?" she replied. "How was your day?" She stayed silent for a hot second. "I am sorry, I am not programmed to have thoughts and opinions; it is illogical and unreasonable." Beck sighed at her response. I "fine" would have been nice, he thought to himself. They stayed silent for another 10 minutes until Call broke the silence. "We are reaching the military base in 120 kilometers. Prepare for landing Mighty Numbers 9 and 7.

Once the 3 got inside, they started collecting leftover ammo and scraps from when Beck came through here during the crisis. "Beck, you really did a number on this," Brandish joked. "It was Bat who tried to start a war and tried to blow me to smitherings!" Beck laughed. "Please focus on the mission at hand. Professor White and Dr. Sanda have scheduled an appointment with us at 5:00 pm." Call said that and went right back to collecting materials. "She's right you know, we have to get a move on, or we are going to be late," Brandish said. Beck pouted. "Yeah, yeah, I just wish she could be, more… ya know," Beck whispered. Brandish nodded in agreement. "Let's get this done first young one, things will turn out for the better between you two, I know it." Brandish always knew how to cheer Beck up; after all he is Beck's closest brother-like role model.

After the mission, they headed straight for Dr. Sanda's lab. After the events that took place a couple of weeks ago, Dr. White has been with Sanda more often, just like the old times when they were in college. Brandish, Beck, and Call gathered with both professors in the lab room. "Guys, great googly moogly, we have done it!" Dr. Sanda shouted of joy. Beck and Brandish were confused, and Call stayed emotionless. points to Call. "Exactly, Call! That's why we have finally developed a human heart for you! After all, you're part human, just like Beck." She turned to Beck and he waved nervously. "But Professor, it is illogical and unreasonable to gain emotions. They will drag me away from my tasks." Beck whispered to Brandish. "I thought she wasn't programmed with thoughts and opinions." Brand just shrugged back at him. "Call, feelings are very important, in fact, they can enhance our performance too," Dr. White smiled. It seems like call wasn't very fond of the idea, but she knew she had no choice…

After her new installment, she stood outside the pod. "So, what do you think," Beck said excitingly. Call took her first sigh ever. "This is illogical, and you're an idiot." Beck pouted. "That's a little harsh…"

"Ok Beck, I want you and Call to go hang out in the city with Brandish, Dynatron, CounterShade and Cryosphere." Call looked a little worried, much to Becks surprise. Guess the new installment was kicking in. But Professor White, I have to complete my tasks-"She was cut off by Sanda. "Call, you can do them later, now carry own with instructions." She lowered her head. Beck felt a bit guilty. "Don't worry, it'll be fun!"

Dynatron (she's very shocking), CounterShade (cowboy sniper), and Cryosphere (she likes to make ice puns) were already waiting outside. "What took ya' so long?! My patience was on thin ice!" Cryo shouted. Beck giggled a little, while Call noticed something a bit off. Brandish and Shade were eyeing each other in an awfully weird way. Hey you two! Thizzzzz izzzzz not about to happen today!" Dyna yelled. "Shut up you bag of bolts," Shade said. Dynatron decided to shock Shade for the rude comment. Call gave a faint smile. Beck burst out with laughter and leaned on Call. She very noticeably blushed. "You ok Call," Cryo asked. Call quickly punched Beck off of her shoulder. "Yes, I am fine." Beck stood up in anger. "What was that for!?" Call rolled her eyes. "I don't know, it must be a new feature installed," she said trying to stay emotionless. Beck knew this was a lie, considering she did that on purpose.

The 6 headed out to a café in the city. They each ordered a drink to match their tastings. Shade ordered plain coffee, Dyna ordered a Sprite, Brandish got Coca-Cola. Beck ordered lemonade, while Cryo ordered a huge bowl of a sundae to share with Call. "Those little doggies are so childish," Shade said. "What are you jealous old man," Dyna said. Shade glared back, while Brandish stared at their sundae. "Not you too you shady-bastard." Brandish jumped at the comment.

Call stared at the sundae with disbelief. Beck looked at Call and sighed. "Ya know, if u wants, I can help you eat it." Call looked to the side a bit nervously and blushed. Cryosphere laughed. "Don't be scared ya little runt! Help us finish the abomination we have brought!" Beck sat next to Call, and dug in. She played around with the ice cream. Then she tugged on Beck's arm. She stayed silent then said something no one ever thought she would say. "Please feed me the food." Beck's mouth fell open, while Shade's face was disgusted. Brandish closed his eyes and had sweat dripping down his mask. Dyna giggled, and Cryo just stared in disbelief. Beck couldn't just say no, she looked too cute from his angle. Beck felt his arm pick up the spoon and scooped the ice cream even though he didn't want to. Call's mouth opened to eat the food. To everyone's shock, she enjoyed it! Her cute bow rose up, and she blushed. She knew she didn't want to, but she enjoyed it. She wanted to prove Dr. Sanda and Beck wrong, but she just couldn't help it. Maybe being more human isn't so bad, she thought. After they finished eating the whole thing, they left the café to head back. Man that was awful," Shade said being displeased. Dynatron shocked him for the 12th time today for making another rude comment. "Shut up, Shade, you wouldn't understand! Chill out!" Cryo said.

Afterwards, Dyna, Cryo, and Shade left to go back to Dr. White's lab, while Brandish, Beck and Call went to Dr. Sanda's lab. Call glanced at Brandish and Beck who were laughing at funny things. Beck took notice and tried to cheer her up. "Call, don't worry! You'll get use to these new feelings in no time, I promise!" Call still looked gloomy. Beck then came up with a brilliant idea. One time he watched this video online where these men went around town doing a silly dance. "Brand, let's do the thing!" Brandish jumped. He knew what the thing was.

Brandish and Beck ran up from behind Call doing the funny dance that was mentioned earlier. This has to work, Beck thought. For the finale, Beck hoped on Brandish's head and did a one hand stand. Finally, Call broke through and giggled. "Finally, I thought we weren't ever gonna pull it off." Beck said in relieve. "Young Beck, you can get down now" Brandish said in discomfort. Beck hopped down and wiped the sweat from his helmet. Beck gave Call a thumbs up. "You'll always be our friend, Call!" She nodded and walked up to him. Brandishes opened his eyes wide open…

Brandish saw that Call was crying and hugged Beck to try and hide it from him. But since she's not used to the emotions, she let it all out. Beck got startled for a second, but then rubbed her head to comfort her. "It's ok, it's kinda scary, but we'll pull through it together, you and I." Brandish blushed at the kawaii~ scene. Believe it or not, he secretly watches romantic anime on his off time.

"So you'll be here for me when I need you?"

"Yeah, count on it!"

"Alright… Permission granted!"

"Stop talking you're a robot!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
